powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jungle Fury Part 2
Power Rangers Jungle Fury: Part 2 is the fanfiction season of Power Rangers. It was based on the thirty-first Super Sentaiseries, Juken Sentai Gekiranger. Synopsis For over ten thousand years, the spirit of a pure evil known as Dai Shi has been locked away and safely guarded by the Pai Zhuq, the "Order of the Claw," a secretive Kung Fu clan. But now, evil has escaped and the Pai Zhuq has selected their three top members to fight this evil. Jarrod, C.C. Jones, and Ricky O'Conner were picked, but Jarrod turned out to be a bad choice and Nigel, a cub and the younger brother of two former Power Rangers Jon and Jocelyn Phillips, was to take his place. Jarrod tried taking the container holding Dai Shi. It accidentally opened; Dai Shi killed Master Mao and took over Jarrod's body. The trio was sent to Ocean Bluffs, California find a new master and they meet Kayla Thomas, a former Power Ranger, who moves to Ocean Bluffs to attend community college to study fashion design. The new master gives them the special gift to become Power Rangers. They alone are the Earth's only hope to stop the army of evil animal spirits from overtaking the human world. Dai Shi is doing everything, and anything that he can, along with his loyal minion Camille and an army of undead, the Rinshi so he can take over the world and have animals rule. He started out with the Five Fingers of Poison, but they failed. Dai Shi controls an army of fear, and the three Power Rangers are trying to stop him. Kayla gets a job at Jungle Karma Pizza to pay for college, while working, she becomes attracted to R.J. despite him being older than her. When a Rinshi Warrior possessing an animal spirit is too much for the Rangers, each are trained by a retired master in a new animal spirit. C.C. was trained by Master Phant in the ways of the Elephant, Ricky was trained by the visually impaired Master Swoop in the techniques of the Bat, and Nigel was taught by RJ's father Master Finn in the tradition of the Shark. Dai Shi and Camille revived the deadly Overloads Carnisoar and Jellica to train them in the ways of fear, deceit and terror, stripping Jarrod of his humanity. When Dai Shi fought the Rangers with his training, he defeated them and took RJ prisoner. To save RJ, the Rangers were taken to the Spirit World by Master Mao to be trained by three fallen Masters: Master Rill, Master Guin, and Master Lope. In doing so, the three Rangers were able to upgrade to Master mode with incredible jets and hand-held claw weapons. RJ's Wolf Spirit, which he obtained by following his own path and straying from his father's Shark style, was tampered with by Dai Shi and transformed RJ into a werewolf. RJ did not rely on his friends and tried to take care of the situation by himself. Ultimately, he learned to lean on his friends and transformed into the Wolf Ranger. RJ's werewolf problem was able to fix thanks to his new friendship with Flit the fly, who once was human. The last Overlord, Grizzaka was revived but he took over Dai Shi's place, as he hates humans and resents Dai Shi possessing a human. Dai Shi wanted to possess Grizzaka's powerful Zocato power. RJ's old friend from Pai Zhuq Dominic, a wanderer who hadn't yet found his path, decided being the Rhino Ranger was his path. Years ago, Master Mao once gave Dominic the Control Dagger, which everyone is now after it to control the Rhino Steel Zord from the Rhino Nexus. Camille and Dai Shi reached the Nexus, a betrayal towards the Overloads. Dominic was able to take control of the Rhino Steel Megazord and destroy Carnisoar once and for all. The time was running out to revive three Phantom Beast Generals from the Crystal Eyes. Grizzaka was also destroyed by the Rangers. The Generals were revived by Jellica but they destroyed her and allied with Dai Shi, wanting him to be their King. Dai Shi's first court of order is to kidnap the three living masters and put them under control to manifest three Spirit Rangers to go against the five Power Rangers. Master Finn was locked in a Crystal Eye and saved by his son and together they were able to gain control over the Spirit Rangers and call them forth when needed. R.J. was also locked in a crystal eye and saved by Kayla and their attraction increases. Soon Dai Shi was loosing control over Jarrod and the remaining Phantom Beast Generals blamed Camille and sent warriors against her. Jarrod saved her and Nigel witnessed this and when to Dai Shi's temple to save Jarrod, while Kayla leaves her job at JKP after receiving an acceptance letter to attend a fashion college overseas. Together, Jarrod and Camille helped in a battle with the Rangers. Ashamed of his bad deeds, Jarrod refused to help again when Scorch and Dai Shi began a new Beast War. Dai Shi opens up a portal to the Spirit World and resurrects all his fallen warriors, including the fallen masters. Jarrod finally decides to join them as well and helps weaken Dai Shi and the three protectors finally destroy Dai Shi forever. Once the war was finished, Camille and Jarrod train as beginners in the Pai Zhuq academy. Dominic was given a fond farewell, along with Fran to back-pack through Europe. Kayla also leaves Ocean Bluffs and before she departs, she and R.J. share a romantic kiss. Characters Rangers Warriors Allies *Kayla Thomas (Portrayed by Vanessa Morgan) - A former Power Ranger and co-worker at Jungle Karma Pizza, who is attending college to study fashion design. She is R.J.'s love interest, until their break up in Power Rangers Super Samurai. *Fran (Portrayed by Sarah Thomson) - A bumbling loyal customer of Jungle Karma Pizza who is hired to work there by RJ. *Flit (Portrayed by Kelson Henderson) - A former enemy of Camille. Pai Zhuq Masters *Master Mao (Portrayed by Nathaniel Lees) is a previous mentor to the Rangers and Jarrod, He is master of the caracal spirit *Master Phant (Portrayed by Bruce Allpress) - He teaches Lily the techniques of the elephant, used to create the Elephant Spirit Ranger and tested Lily for her Master Stripes. He is master of the Elephant Spirit. *Master Swoop (Portrayed by Oliver Driver) - He teaches Theo and prior to him RJ, the techniques of the bat, used to created the Bat Spirit Ranger and tested Theo for his Master Stripes. He is master of the Bat Spirit. *Master Finn (Portrayed by Paul Gittens) - RJ's father. He teaches Casey the techniques of the shark, used to the Shark Spirit Ranger and tested Casey for his Master Stripes. He is master of the Shark Spirit. *Master Guin (Portrayed by Michelle Langstone) - Tests Lily and gives her a Master mode, she is master of the Penguin Spirit. *Master Rilla (Portrayed by Stig Eldred) - Tests Casey and gives him a Master mode, he is master of the Gorilla Spirit. *Master Lope (Portrayed by Andrew Laing) - Tests Theo and gives him a Master mode, he is master of the Antalope Spirit. Other *Whiger - After stealing Casey's animal spirit he tried to finish him off but he almost fell off a cliff and Casey would not let him fall so he helped him find the other ranger's and returned to Casey his animal spirit and his animal spirit manifested as the White Tiger. Civilians *Kayla Thomas - A former Blue Power Ranger who moves to Ocean Bluffs to study fashion design at college and works at JKP. She becomes the love interest of Wolf Ranger, R.J. *Josh - A kid who Casey taught that the easy way isn't always the right way. *Gabby - Master Phant's niece who C.C. teaches to dance. *Mickey O'Connor - Ricky's identical twin brother. *Jimmy - A kung-fu student of Nigel that also has the Tiger Spirit. *Dr. Silva Jennings - A scientist who found five of the Crystal Eyes. Also is a holder of the Dolphin Spirit. *Maryl Snyder - A geneticist who develops the X5 cloning formula Notes *This season is one of the rare instances where the Rangers still have their powers by the end of the story, including their zords, as nothing was done to take them away. *Vanessa Morgan signed on do this season as her storyline saw Kayla move to Ocean Bluffs to attend college and study fashion and fall for an older ranger. *This is the first time three core rangers have accents. **Nigel has a british accent, like his older siblings, Jon and Jocelyn Phillips. **Ricky O'Conner has a Australian accent. **C.C. Jones has a Southern Accent. Category:Runwaygirl20